


Pintu Terkutuk

by Neoratu



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Horror, Original Character(s), Original Fiction
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-19 17:55:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11903103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neoratu/pseuds/Neoratu
Summary: Di SMA 11 Denpasar ini memang sudah beredar gosip tentang adanya pintu terkutuk sejak generasi Ayah dan Bunda. Konon, di lantai tiga gedung lama, tedapat pintu yang menuju ke dunia lain. Dengar-dengar, tak ada satu pun murid yang berhasil kembali jika melewati pintu itu.





	Pintu Terkutuk

**Author's Note:**

> Cerpen ini ditulis untuk memenuhi tantangan menulis dalam 15 menit. Kebetulan, cerpen ini terpilih sebagai pemenang dalam lomba yang diadakan oleh Bukune itu.

**PINTU TERKUTUK**

 

“Kak, sudah, yuk, turun aja ….” Lia menarik lengan baju kakak satu-satunya itu. Kak Andri berdecak mengejek.

“Jangan penakut, Lia. Cuma pintu biasa,” katanya. Ia tetap meneruskan berjalan ke arah pintu kayu—yang digosipkan terkutuk itu. Lia bergidik.

Di SMA 11 Denpasar ini memang sudah beredar gosip tentang adanya pintu terkutuk sejak generasi Ayah dan Bunda. Konon, di lantai tiga gedung lama, tedapat pintu yang menuju ke dunia lain. Dengar-dengar, tak ada satu pun murid yang berhasil kembali jika melewati pintu itu. Pintu itu sendiri sudah disembunyikan oleh pihak sekolah selama belasan tahun lamanya. Namun, entah kebetulan atau apa, Lia dan Kak Andri menemukannya ketika harus bersih-bersih gudang akibat kepergok membolos.

Tersembunyi di balik lemari kayu yang menjulang di satu sisi gudang, Kak Andri menemukannya saat sedang mengambil sapu yang merosot jatuh ke belakang lemari. Karena penemuan itu, sekalian saja Kak Andri memindahkan lemarinya sampai tuntas—membuat Lia menyadari dengan perasaan horor, bahwa pintu itu pasti pintu yang digosipkan.

“Kak, sudah, deh, gimana kalau ada apa-apa?” ujar Lia lagi dengan cemas.

Kak Andri tak mengindahkannya. Ia mengamit gagang pintu yang sudah berkarat, lalu dengan satu hentakan, membuka pintu itu lebar-lebar. Lia terpekik kecil.

Kosong dan hitam—tak tampak apa pun di seberang pintu.

“Heh, bener, kan, nggak ada apa-apa?” Kak Andri berkata sambil menoleh ke arah Lia. Namun, angin kencang mendadak bertiup, dan Kak Andri berteriak, “Huaaa!”

Badan Kak Andri terhempas ke lantai. Ia terseret masuk ke dalam pintu, seakan ada orang yang menarik kakinya dengan kekuatan super. Ia mengais-ngais lantai, berusaha melawan tarikan itu. “Lia!”

“Ka-Kak!” Lia bergegas mendekat, lalu membeku saat tangan-tangan pucat mulai merayap naik dari kaki Kak Andri.

“Lia!” teriak Kak Andri. Tangan-tangan itu bertambah—menjadi belasan atau bahkan puluhan. Saling bertumpuk satu sama lain, dan terus mencengkeram tubuh Kak Andri naik sampai ke pinggang. Kak Andri pun semakin terseret ke dalam. Separuh kakinya tak lagi tampak oleh Lia, termakan oleh kegelapan pekat di seberang pintu.

Tersadar, Lia menghambur ke arah pintu, menggapai tangan Kak Andri yang sudah berdarah-darah. Sepintas, Lia dapat melihat potongan kuku Kak Andri di lantai.

“Kak!” Lia menarik Kak Andri sekuat tenaga, tapi badan Kak Andri malah semakin masuk ke ruangan itu. Lalu angin kencang bertiup kembali. Daun pintu pun menghantam kusennya.

Lia terbelalak. Pintu tertutup sempurna. Kak Andri sudah hilang dari pandangan. Hanya pergelangan tangan Kak Andri yang sudah lunglai, dengan darah mengucur deras dan membanjiri kaki Lia, yang tersisa di genggamannya.

“Nggaaak!” Lia berteriak histeris. Ia melempar tangan itu ke arah pintu. “Kak—Kak Andri ….” Ia terisak, masih tak dapat memercayai apa yang barusan terjadi. “Kak …!”

_Krieeet …._

Lia terkesiap. Perlahan, ia mengangkat kepala.

Pintu itu terbuka kembali. Tak ada apa pun di seberang sana. Namun, daun pintu itu bergerak pelan dan membuka semakin besar, seakan memanggil Lia untuk masuk ke dalam kegelapan pekat.

_Lia …._

“Kak Andri ….”

Dan, _BRAK!_ Pintu tertutup kembali.

Di gudang lantai tiga SMA 11 Denpasar, tak dapat ditemukan sepasang kakak beradik yang sedang dihukum bersih-bersih. Hanya pintu tertutup dan sepotong tangan bergelimang darah yang menjadi saksi ke mana perginya mereka.

 

  **~*~**


End file.
